Camping Mama: Outdoor Adventures
(Camping M ama + Papa in Japanese; Cooking Mama World: Outdoor Adventures in Europe) is a new game in the Cooking Mama series that will come only on DS. The game takes place on an island retreat where Mama, Papa, Ichigo, and Ringo set up a camp. The player controls either Ichigo or Ringo as they explore the island, finding hidden treasure, decorations for the campsite and collectible camping badges. Progress in the game is handled by numerous mini-games with activities like chopping firewood, peeling apples, catching butterflies, skipping stones and making smores! Modes/Menu Explore - The main mode of the game. Play as either Ringo or Ichigo and explore the multiple island locations to find the items still required. Challange - The player can play any of the minigames they have beaten or unlocked Books - One can view the items they have unlocked, change items, change things like the clock, and even view special items! Options - 2 special multiplayer events take place here, they are Catch fish, or Have a barbecue. The player can also clear their data or view the credits Mini Games There are multiple minigames one can unlock and play during the game. Mama and Papa guide you through the mini-games, and grade you on your performance. Playing a mini-game once also unlocks that game in the archive, where you can later try the activity again for a higher score. All minigames will be listed here, except for the Recipes/dishes/Crafted tools in which they will have their own page, just to provide basic info as they are techniqually recipes/crafts. Recipes/Food Oriented *Apple *Pick Beans - Move the lilypads to pick hidden beans. Watch out for mosquitos! *Catch Apples - Move your hand to catch the apples but don't touch chestnut burrs! *Barbecue *Pick tomatoes - Cut the tomato stalks and put them into the box *Catch Bananas - Catch the bananas as the monkey's throw them. *Catch chestnuts - A harder variant of Catching Apples *Find nuts - Flip over the lilypads to find matching nuts *Banana *Smores *Catch coconuts - Same as catching apples and chestnuts *Sweet Potatoes *Dig up Potatoes - Touch the ground to dig a hole *Pick eggplants - Cut eggplant stalks *Pick mushrooms - Move the lilypad and pick mushrooms *Catch Carrots - Move around to catch the carrots as the rabbits throw them *Fish *Fried Egg *Sandwich *Gather nuts - Touch the nuts shown at the bottom of the screen *Grilled Clams *Mango *Minestrone Soup *Coconut Things to Make *Slingshot *Bug Net *Fishing Rod *Wreath *Lei Animal *Race - Race against the animal to the finish line! *Give out Acorns - Touch squirrels when they appear to give them acorns. Some can fit two in their mouth *Fire the slingshot - Aim at the bananas to give to the chimps *Get rid of snakes - Shake the grass to find snakes, then hit them with the toy mallet *Give out food - Give the matching foods to the animals when they hop up *Give out treats - Throw sweet foods to the monkey's as they pass! *Avoid Boars - Hop over the boars as you run the pathway *Guess the pot - Watch the pot the snake goes into, then touch it *Give out wreathes - Toss the flower wreath to an animal when it hops up *Get the potatoes back - Hit the moles as they pop out of the ground *Catch fish - A simple fishing game *Perform a song - touch the right frog to play a song. *Perform a song - bird variant *Catch frogs - Move across the lilypads to catch frogs, but don't stay on a single pad too long or it will sink! Other *Campire - Carry the firewood to the right place and blow to make it stronger. *Gather shells - Touch the sand to dig for shells, then put it into your bucket *Touch the right board - Touch the matching pictures that the ghost in the pumpkin shows you *Catch crabs - Pick up stones to look for crabs, then place it into the bucket *Place into buckets - Put the right stars, shells, and crabs into the buckets *Climb the tree - Climb the tree by touching the directions you want to go, be sure to dodge birds and rocks! *Catch Rhino Beetles - Be quiet to catch the beetles *Chop down a tree - Use the axe when its in the frame *Pick flowers - Pick gerberas by touching them, then them left and right. Watch out for bees! *Give out Honey - The cute little bees want honey, touch them when they appear. *Find Ladybugs - Touch the lilypad to turn them over and find the right ladybug *Get rid of bees - Spray the bees back into the hive, when the can stops working shake it up *Get rid of Mosquitos - Same as above *Get rid of spiders - same as above *Row the boat - Row right to go left, and left to go right *Catch butterflies - Touch the butterfly shown on the board to catch it *Chop the firewood - Chop the wood using your axe. *Swim in the Ocean - Find the finish underwater, remember to grab air bubbles! *Gather them - Touch the shell or starfish shown at the bottom of the screen *Draw in the Sand - Draw shapes in the sand *Find the cloud - Find the matching cloud shapes *Touch them in order - Touch the ladybugs by number *Catch rhino beetles - a harder variant of normal beetle catching *Play on the swing - Move the swing and try to reach the flag or further *Throw Stones - Skip the stones in the water *Chop down Bamboo - Touch the ax when it enters the frame *Use the ivy to cross - Time your touches to jump across the ivy! *Throw your shoe - Touch the swing when its at the top, if your shoe and pattern line up together the shoe will go really far! *Get rid of ghost - Slide them back into the box! *Find treasure - Explore the ocean while trying to find special treasures *Jump over the rocks - Jump at the right time as you make your way up a hill *Catch Stag beetles - same as other beetle games *Guess constellations - Touch the stars in the order they light up *Gather gems - Touch the right gems *Launch Fireworks - Draw a picture before the fireworks display ends *Find the snowflakes - Match snowflakes *Fire the slingshot - Fire oranges to make noses for the snowmen *Go sledding - Move the sled and avoid trees and snowballs at you race to the finish Books One can view all of the unique species of fish, bugs, foods, and camp items the player as found. Below is a link to each page! For a list of foods view the section above. *Fish Book *Insect Book Unlockables There are TONS of unlockables for the player in this game! They are called Treasures. Outfits Both Mama and Papa recieve 3 outfits, plus their main one for a total of 4. *Camping *Hawaiian *Explorer *Pirate Clocks *Wood *Stone *Sunflower *Skull *Sun *Watermelon Tents *Yellow - A yellow triangular tent. *Dome - A trendy dome-shaped tent *Teepee - A native american style tent *Pirate tent - a base for treasure-hunting pirates. Flags *Camping - A yellow flag. Raise it at base camp. *Papa - A flag with Papa on it. *Mama - A flag with Mama on it *Skull - A flag with a skull. Random Items *Clothes line - Return dirty clothes to their former glory. *Tarpaulin - Kick back and take things easy. *Metal Drum Bath - A camping bath made from a metal drum. *Bathing Set - Summers are made for the beach Fire *Cooking - Cook up something tasty at base camp *BBQ - Every camper needs this. Gather round the grill! *Campfire - Because every camp needs a fire Seating *Hammock - Perfect for a swinging siesta *Swing - A nature made swing. Everyone jump on! *Watchtower - Keey an eye on things from up high. Tables *Wooden - Made from a tree. *Camping - A trendy table *Fancy - For when fancy dining is a must. Other *Flower arch - An arch made of flowers. Set it at the entrance! *Totem Pole - A strange totem pole. *Bonfire - A blazing bonfire. Special/Non-changing items *Clover *Gerbera *Hibiscus *Explorer Badge list - Try to find all 38! *Family Statue - A dazzling statue of the entire family! *Memento - You'll never forget special memories. Trivia *This is Ringo's first game appearance. *The Memento object shows two images: One of Mama and Papa's wedding and the second is of Ichigo and Ringo as babies. Oddly they look to be the same age despite Ichigo clearly being younger. *This is the only game where someone other can Mama can change their outfit. *This is the last game in the series to appear on the Nintendo DS. Gallery Camping-mama--outdoor-adventures-ds-37.jpg Camping-mama--outdoor-adventures-ds-38.jpg Camping-mama--outdoor-adventures-ds-papa-1a.png Ichigo in Caming Mama OA.jpg Thumb camp04.jpg Goat Milk.png|Goat Milk (Unused Content) Grilled Bamboo.png|Grilled Bamboo (Unused Content) Crab.png|Crab (Unused Content) Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games